It is often desirable to alter or prevent the actuation of a vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, when a vehicle occupant is positioned close to the protection device. In order to remedy this problem, numerous systems have been developed to detect the position of a vehicle occupant relative to the protection device. Known systems utilize ultrasonic sensors, infrared sensors, microwave sensors or a combination of various sensing devices to detect the position of a vehicle occupant. Other known systems determine the position of a vehicle occupant by detecting the position of the vehicle seat in which the occupant is seated. Such known systems utilize electrical limit switches and a variety of other similar sensing devices.